


The Aftermath: 98%

by orphan_account



Series: 100% Gay [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Recations, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, Ryden Fanfiction, happiness, just a quick kiss on stage lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super super short I know!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath: 98%

The boys couldn't be happier that they finally came out. They could finally go out in public like the way they've dreamed about for so long. They smile at each other and grab hand kissing each other on the lips and hearing the crowd erupt in a roar of even more claps and screams, people chanting "Ryden Ryden Ryden!" The boys couldn't be happier. 

They performed their hearts out. All of them. Happy, smiling, just completely overjoyed at the immense amount of support they were getting. It was all surreal. It was all _amazing_.  


End file.
